Unintentional Orgasm
by Lecture
Summary: How do you deal with a hard on in the middle of potions class? One thing leads to another and well you get Yaoi, Snarry, and smut every chapter! M-Rated for a reason.


_Warning- Very much sexy time for Snape and Harry. That means Yaoi, don't like that, then you can go play in traffic._

_I really love when Snape and Harry are in the classroom and such, and there aren't enough fics like these so I figure 'Why the hell not?!' So please write more classroom centered Snarry!!!-Lecture_

**Unintentional Orgasm: Chapter 1 **

**Giving Head**

He didn't know how this had happened he had been watching over the class to make sure no one caught fire or spontaneously combust.

Then he was getting head from a Griffindor, not just any Griffindor but Harry Potter! In the middle of class while he sat at his desk with the boy under the desk licking, sucking, and bobbing with mouth, tongue and teeth. While he tried not to moan, which was incredibly difficult, considering the situation he was in.

He panted lightly and shivered placing a hand on the back of the that bobbing head and the soft curls which rest there. He intertwined his fingers and pushed down, prompting him to take him deeper. And then he was being deep throated, panting and keeping as silent as he could.

He was incredibly close to release, just a little longer and...!

"Professor Snape!"

Snape awoke with a start, 'A dream...'

He realized that the one that had woken him up was the figure of his desire. How could he fall asleep in the middle of class?! Oh Merlin! He became violently aware of his 'situation' and desperate need for release.

"Professor...?" Harry questioned.

"W-what is it Potter?!" He stuttered slightly giving a slight shiver as well, which, for him, was really out of character.

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked a bit closer and seemed to notice his 'problem' and arched an eyebrow, then a devilish smile playing on his lips as he faked dropping his quill pen and getting on his hands and knees to retrieve it.

No one seemed to notice his unusual disappearance, as he crawled under the desk and got in between his calves and parted his professor's legs. He unbuttoned the top of his trousers and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, which made for an arousing sight indeed!

Then his hardness was pulled free, and was being pumped by the green-eyed minx. He gripped the desk desperate to keep silent as possible as his dream seemed to repeat itself.

He felt a teasing tongue swiping over the head, then licking the underside in a long stroke. Snape looked at him wondering why he was doing this, seeing a blushing face with a bit of sweat running down the side, his glasses fogging slightly.

He was engulfed by the hot wet cavern and he clapped a hand over his mouth leaning forward over the desk, he had a light blush over his face which was nearly covered by his dark hair.

He panted and moaned lightly by accident, he slid a hand through his hair looking the very picture of 'Hot and bothered.'

He stole another glance at him seeing a bit of saliva running from his lips to his chin. Harry gave a particularly hard suck and then their gaze met and he bit down on his knuckle as he came in the awaiting mouth.

Harry flinched slightly but swallowed him down none the less.

Harry then went about righting himself, adjusting his glasses back into place and wiping the sweat and saliva from his face onto his robes. He then tucked Snape's member back into his trousers, taking a few calming deep breaths and then smiling up at him.

Harry rested his head on Snape's thigh, giving a sigh as he obviously tried to think of a way to get back to his table without being noticed in such a compromising position. Snape rolled his eyes and stood abruptly making Harry's head drop suddenly to the chair.

Snape started to ask questions about the properties of the potion ingredients they were using today in their current brew. Harry used this as time to get back to his seat unnoticed except by Snape who saw a bulge in the Griffindor's pants.

Snape smirked already thinking of a suitable revenge for the green eyed minx.

--

_There will be several more chapters, please review to show your love.-Lecture_


End file.
